catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito
Kaito is a beautiful creamy ginger tabby she-cat with a deep green eye, one turned yellow after a fight with another cat. She has a viper fang around her neck on a vine. History :Kaito was born in RiverClan, to Rubystar and Sunfire. She has one sister, Blossomkit. When they were very young, water flooded the camp, and swept the two kits down river. They then became rogues, their names becoming Kaito and Lila. :When she and Lila came back,on their old territory,looking for help,Solarwind and Dawnfire refused to help them. But, after they told them that they were born in RiverClan, Solarwind and Dawnfire took them back to camp. :Rubystar then accepted them into RiverClan, with a loving welcome. Kaito chose to keep her name, while Lila changed hers to Blossomcloud. :She later recives her first apprentice, Moonpaw. She seems to get rather impatient with Moonpaw in training. :When Glossy came to RiverClan asking if she can come back, Kaito is against it from the start. When talking with Glossy and Rubystar, she became angry with Glossy, saying that she shouldn't be able to come back. Rubystar scolds her, angering Kaito even more. When Glossy starts to provoke a fight, Rubystar gets angry, and seperates them. After she gets Glossy settled, she finds that Kaito is very angry with her. Kaito tells Rubystar that she shouldn't have scolded her like a kit. Rubystar begs for Kaito to forgive her, but Kaito doesn't. :Soon after, two vipers attack the camp. Rubystar, Troutleap, and Kaito fight for their lives. However, they are all bitten. Rubystar gives up two of her lives, one for Troutleap, and one for Kaito. After the snakes are killed, Kaito takes one of the fangs from the viper's mouth. She ties around her neck to show that she survived a snake attack. After her father, Sunfire, came to her in a dream, she forgave her mother. :Later, while on a hunting patrol, Kaito smells something in the reeds. She begins to sniff curiously. Unfortuneately, it turned out to be a skunk. The skunk sprayed her, and she became furious when Solarwind starting laughing. She clawed him, and dared any other cat to laugh, which they didn't, as most of them didn't want to get a cut from a stinking claw. :She is there with Troutleap in a battle with Thunderclan when Troutleap suggested to kill Icestorm. They were successful and Icestorm lost one of her lives. :Brackenstorm fights with her, she gives him many scars and wounds but Brackenstorm seemed to have a liking towards her but Kaito doesnt notice and ignores that :When Whitethroat attacks Stormkit and Crookedkit, she and Shadowheart protect them. Shadowheart's kits, Stormkit and Crookedkit, are almost killed because of Whitethroat. Shadowheart runs to her kits, leaving Kaito to fight Whitethroat, who seems to have crossed onto the Dark Side. :Kaito later recieves her first apprentice, Moonpaw. :She soon realizes that she won't every be a true RiverClan warrior. She tells Rubystar that she wishes to leave, and go to twolegplace. Rubystar is sad at this request, but understands that her daughter would be happier if she were in Twolegplace. She tells her to never forget that she loves her, and she and Kaito then press against each other. She then leaves to begin her new life. :She soon meets a tom named Loki. He threatens her and they start to fight. She wins and he loses. :She still finds Rockey being a freak. :She later pads into the RiverClan camp, weak and frail. She purrs to her mother, telling her she wanted to visit her mother. They have a warm reunion, and Kaito later asks to join RiverClan once more, to get her strength back and help the clan survive through Leafbare. He mother asks if she wants to stay in RiverClan, to which Kaito replies it is up to her, the leader. Images Real life Picture Family Members Mates: :Rockey: Living :Blackstorm (formerly): Living Father: :Sunfire: Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Rubystar: Deceased, Member of StarClan Sister: :Blossomcloud: Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandfather: :Kestrelfeather: Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Hazeleyes: Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncle: :Troutstar: Living Cousins: :Blackstorm: Living :Leafheart: Living Family Tree Quotes Category:Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:Mentor Category:Cats with Images Category:Rogue Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:To Be Deleted